A new Life
by MeAndYouWillLastForever
Summary: Kurt and Burt get in a car crash. Burt dies, and the only way to save Kurt is to turn him into his earliest form A baby. To complete the operation, they need someone who is his age to adopt him. That person is Puck who is more than willing to do it.
1. The New Baby

Kurt and Burt get in a car crash. Burt dies, and the only way to save Kurt is to turn him into his earliest form. A baby. To complete the operation, they need someone who is his age and blood type to give blood. That person, also has to adopt him. The only person they can find is Puck.

T for language.

Everyone is out of collage in this fic.

* * *

><p>Puck sat alone, as he watched nurses come and go. He had given blood for Kurt's operation hours ago, and he was nervous. The adoption papers were in order, and all he needed was...well, Kurt. He even had baby things from cribs to bottles to soap and toys in his car. As he sat back in the chair, a nurse came out, holding a blue bundle.<p>

"Kurt." He whispered. The nurse put him in Puck's arms. Kurt looked up at Puck, and reached for his hand. Puck smiled at Kurt, and glowed when Kurt wrapped his tiny hands around Puck's finger. Puck walked out to the main waiting room, and everyone who knew Kurt stood up.

Mercedes reached him first, and Puck could tell she had been crying. As she looked at baby Kurt, she gave a watery smile at him. She kissed Kurt's forehead, and looked up at Puck.

"Take care of my boo, ok?" She said, and let the rest see baby Kurt. Finn had patted Puck on the shoulder, and brushed the hair out of Kurt's face. Puck let Rachel hold Kurt in her arms. She rocked him for a bit, then handed him to Santana, who whispered a few words to him before handing Kurt back to Puck.

Puck walked out to his car after the goodbyes. He had Kurt in a carrier, and locked it safely in his car. He drove off, heading for a small town near New York.

* * *

><p>Puck's town was like Lima, but, not homophobic. It was completely accepting. Puck liked it, because no one judged him for having been to juvenile. He smiled as he pulled into his house, to see his neighbors, and old married couple, and his other neighbors, an young lesbian couple, having tea.<p>

They waved to him, and he waved back, taking out Kurt's carrier. They gasped, then walked over.

"Noah, who's this?" Ashely, one of the young couple, asked. He smiled at her.

"This is Kurt. I adopted him." They gave him "awes" and Lexie, the other young couple girl, leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"He's adorable. Do you need any help to move things?" Puck nodded. Ashely and Lexie began to dial their friends who lived in the town to help.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and a now finished nursery, Puck sat in the rocking chair, Kurt sleeping in his arms. Puck was singing nursery rhymes to Kurt. After a while, Puck set Kurt in his crib, and turned on the baby monitor. He closed the door, turning out the light.<p>

Puck smiled as he slept that night, Kurt's baby face inside his mind.

The next day, Puck played with Kurt, making him giggle and singing songs to him. He fed Kurt, and changed him, washed him. Day after day, he did the same things, Kurt growing more and more each day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few months later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Puck frowned as he tried to get Kurt to stop crying.<p>

"What's wrong baby?" Puck asked Kurt, who just kept wailing. As he rocked him around, he noticed a tiny tooth in Kurt's mouth.

"Ahh. Your teething." Puck put Kurt on his hip, and walked into the kitchen. On the counter was teething ring. He slid it in Kurt's mouth. Kurt instantly calmed down, then looked at Puck and giggled. Puck laughed, and ruffled Kurt's hair. "What are you giggling at?" He teased.

He set Kurt on the baby blanket, and was about to sit next to him when he heard the doorbell.

"Coming! He shouted, and walked towards the door. He looked through the peephole, then laughed, and opened the door.

It was Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Quinn, Santana and Brittney.

"Hey guys. Come in." They gave him A few quick "Hey's" before Britney asked where Kurt was. Puck only laughed, then showed them Kurt. The girls instantly crouched down, and began to play with him, while the guys looked at the mess that was Puck's house.

"Dude..." Sam trailed off. Artie picked up a baby toy, then tossed it into a bin.

"Yeah. Kurt's been crying for the past hour. Those are all the attempts to get him to calm down."

They nodded. Quinn looked confused, before speaking up.

"How did you get him to calm down?" She asked. He pointed to the teething ring in Kurt's mouth.

"He's teething." They all nodded. Mercedes realized something, and with a smirk, she looked up at Puck.

"You know, that mean's he start talking soon. And when Kurt's starts to talk, he will probably start singing, too. You'll never get him to shut up."

Puck paled a bit. They all laughed.

"Thank's for that Mercedes." He said. She only smirked at him. Santana picked Kurt up, and rocked him for a bit.

"He's getting bigger every time we visit, isn't he?' Puck nodded.

"He's still small though." They all nodded, remembering how thin and scrawny Kurt was before. They all ate lunch, and said their goodbye's, promising to meet up again.

After they left, Puck looked at the napping Kurt.

"Wow." He just said. "They can get you to sleep in five minutes, but I can't?" Puck laughed.

"Then again, Brittney talking about dolphins can be boring." He decided.

* * *

><p>Puck was attempting to get Kurt to talk.<p>

"Say Daddy, Kurt. Say Daddy." Kurt looked at him, then said: "Sway!" As a replacement for "Say." Puck's eyes widened, then he laughed.

"Your first word! not the one I'm trying to get you to say-" Kurt giggled then repeated his word. "-But a word none the less. Good job!

He posted on Facebook:

**Noah Puckerman: **Kurt's first word!

After 5 minutes, people already commented.

**200 people like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Yay! What was it?

**Mike Chang: **Knowing Puck, it's probably a cuss word.

**Sam Evans:** That would be horrible.

**Quinn Abrams: **No, Puck's been very good about a clean mouth.

**Mercedes Jones: **Shut up Mike! Though, It would be funny if it was "Diva."

**Tina Chang: **It would be so cute if It was "Daddy"

Puck laughed and typed in a comment.

**Noah Puckerma**n: No, I tried to get him to say "Daddy" But he said "Say" Witch, sounded more like "Sway" With his baby lisp.

**Debbie Puckerman: **Noah! You better send me a video of my grandson! Your Grandma want's to see it too.

**87 people like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Why don't you come around? Bring Sally too. She loves Kurt.

**Sally Puckerman: **Duh. Who couldn't love that little cutie?

**78 people like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Uhh, Sue?

**Sue Sylvester:** No, mini Fraken-adult. I happen to like baby porcelain. He's the only one who's normal.

**Brittney Lopez:** You should teach Kurt to say "Dance."

**Mike Chang likes this.**

**Mike Chang:** I agree with Brittney.

**Noah Puckerman: **Nope. He will say Daddy. It's my next try.

Puck looked at Kurt, who was crawling everywhere.

**Noah Puckerman: **If I can catch him.

Puck followed Kurt, stepping around him. He crouched beside him when Kurt played with his baby piano. Kurt looked up at him, and gave a grin, his visible teeth showing.

"Daddy." Puck said seriously.

Kurt paused, mumbled something, then looked up at him again.

"Dwaddy?" Kurt tried. Puck cheered, then picked up Kurt, dancing around.

"I win!" He said, then tickled Kurt.

"I love you baby boy." He told Kurt, who was tired out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike-Tina wedding.<strong>

* * *

><p>After a drive to Lima, and a few days at his mom's house, Puck was getting ready with the guys, Kurt sitting on one of the counters, Puck slipping a suit on the boy, and clipping on a tiny tie.<p>

"So, You ready dude?" Puck, turned and asked Mike, holding Kurt in his arms.

"Yeah. I've been ready." Mike told them.

After an hour they all got ready in the church. Mike's mom was holding Kurt, who was smiling at Mike's dad, being silly. He waved to Kurt, and Kurt giggled right back. Mike's mom and dad laughed.

The wedding went great, and Puck eventually had to take Kurt home, happy that Santana's mom managed to get him to fall asleep.

Everyone's parents from the Glee club were there, being invited due to all the hours of getting together for practices. Santana's dad and Sam's mom had preformed the operation on Kurt. None of them cared Kurt was Gay, and some parents had even threatened Blaine about hurting Kurt. (With Brittney's dad treating to run over him with a motorcycle, and Artie's mom threatening to hit him with a bunch of cooking pans and knifes, among other things, some from Santana's parents that were too scary to repeat.)

Puck set Kurt in the car seat, and drove off for one last night in Lima before heading home.

When he got home, his grandma took Kurt from Puck, and Puck was told to go take a shower, waiting for his mom to come home, since she took her own car. She was probably chatting with the other parents.

He smiled, realizing he was also a parent again. He loved it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years later. (Kurt's about<strong> 2** and a half now.)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up, stepping out of his small bed. His fleece covered feet patted against the hardwood, and he peered around a corner.<p>

"Daddy?" His small voice called out. Puck smiled, as he snuck up behind Kurt, yelled "Rawr!" and picked Kurt up by his sides. Kurt squealed and laughed as Puck made fake eating noises on his neck.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Kurt squealed out. Puck laughed, and sat on the couch.

"Kurtie Kurtie Kurtie!" He teased. Kurt calmed down, and looked up at Puck with big eyes.

"What are we gowing to do towday Daddy?" Kurt asked. Puck knew Finn and Rachel were in town, and Kurt adored the two. They decided to meet at the park, so Puck was going to surprise Kurt with Finn and Rachel.

"How bout' the park?" Puck didn't have to ask twice. Kurt instantly ran to his room to change. Puck followed, because Kurt wasn't very good when he tried to put on his shirt.

Puck bit his lip to keep from laughing when he saw that Kurt's shirt was backwards. He fixed it, and then Puck slid shoes on Kurt's feet.

"Did you go?" Puck asked, looking at Kurt. They were in the middle of potty training.

"Yep!" Kurt replied. Puck smiled and fixed Kurt's hair, making it spiked.

They walked out to the car, waving to Lexie who was jogging. Puck put Kurt in the car seat, and buckled him in. He then got in himself, and drove to the Park.

When they got there, Puck could see Finn's new mustang. He unbuckled Kurt, and grabbed his hand. They walked to the Picnic tables, and Kurt gasped when he saw Finn and Rachel.

Kurt let go of Pucks hand and ran to Finn's open arms.

"Fwinn!" Kurt exclaimed happily. Finn picked him up, and tossed him in the air. Rachel kissed his check, and Kurt giggled.

Finn took Kurt to the swings, as Puck And Rachel sat to talk.

"How are you Noah?" She asked. Puck smiled at her.

"I'm great. I have a nice house, my website is getting bigger by the second, and that's good because it's more money for me." She smiled.

"How's Kurt?" She asked, after turning to watch Finn and Kurt.

"He's great. He has the cutest little attitude. He's very out-going for a two-year old." He said, smiling at his little boy.

"Thats great." she said.

"Guess what." She said after a few moments.

"What?" Puck asked.

"I'm engaged." He gasped.

"Really! Thats great!" She smiled and nodded.

"It is."

Finn came back, Kurt skipping behind him. They all smiled at Kurt.

Finn looked from Rachel to Puck.

"You told him?" He asked, referring to the engagement.

"Yep. Congrats bro." Finn smiled, and took Puck aside.

Rachel nodded, and Kurt motioned for her to lean down. He whispered something to her. She nodded, and called out to Puck.

"We're taking a bathroom break." She told them. Kurt reached for her hand, and they walked to the bathroom.

Finn turned to Puck.

"Dude, I want you to be my best man." He said, and Puck gasped, a huge grin on his face.

"Really? You sure? I mean-" Finn cut him off.

"You're my best friend, since kindergarten, remember?" Puck laughed.

"Thanks so much dude. When's the wedding?" He asked.

"We need to send out invites, but it's going to be in the spring."

"Nice." Rachel and Kurt walked back over. Kurt jumped into Puck's arms. Kurt was giggling, and messed up puck's hair, witch he had grown out over the years.

After a few more hours of visiting, Kurt was tired, and Puck said their goodbyes, and they made their way back home.

* * *

><p>So, My first story! What do you think?<p>

R and R


	2. Bad News and Sick Days

Kurt and Burt get in a car crash. Burt dies, and the only way to save Kurt is to turn him into his earliest form. A baby. To complete the operation, they need someone who is his age and blood type to give blood. That person, also has to adopt him. The only person they can find is Puck.

T for language.

Everyone is out of collage in this fic.

* * *

><p>Kurt's still 2 and a half in this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out into the TV room, clutching a teddy bear with glasses that Artie got him for his second birthday. He watched his dad read for a while, then made his presence known.<p>

"Dwaddy?" he called out. Puck looked over his book to see Kurt. "Kurt?" he asked, putting the book down and taking off his glasses. Kurt tip-toed over to him, jumping a bit when he heard the thunder. Puck took in his body language, then knew Kurt was afraid of the thunder.

"I down't like thwunder, dwaddy." Puck gave him a soft smile, and took Kurt in his arms.

"How about a song?" Puck suggested. Kurt thought for a moment. "Oh Kay." Kurt agreed.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine."<p>

Puck sang, no back up music, just his voice. Kurt's eyes began to droop. He began the next verse.

"From your head to your toes  
>Your not much, goodness knows<br>But your so precious to me  
>Cute as can be, baby of mine." Puck finished, as Kurt fell asleep, a small smile on his face.<p>

He carried Kurt to his bedroom, knowing Kurt wouldn't be scared if he woke up again with Puck. He settled Kurt under the covers, then climbed in himself. He tucked Kurt in his side, and fell asleep with Kurt's head under his chin.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Puck woke up, though Kurt was still sleeping. He climbed out, going to make breakfast. He put a pan on the stove, and cracked an egg over it. He made coffee for himself, then made apple juice for Kurt. He poured Kurt's favorite cereal in a bowl.<p>

He was just putting the finished food on the table when Kurt came out, running for the bathroom. Puck smiled and followed him, just as Kurt came out, looking smug.

"I went daddy! No accidents!" Kurt frowning around the mispronounced word. Puck gave Kurt a high five, and led him to the table. Kurt climbed in his booster seat, and fed himself, as Puck ate his own food. Kurt finished after Puck, and with a jump, he began to make his way for the play room, when Puck stopped him.

"Hands?" Puck said, motioning for him to hold out his hands. He wiped them with a wet rag. He then wiped Kurt's face.

With a small push, Kurt went to the play room. Kurt played with his toys, and watched cartoons. Puck was working in the room next, the door open so he could watch Kurt, and work at the same time. After lunch, Puck carried Kurt to his room, so Kurt could have his nap. Kurt didn't like naps, but Puck noticed Kurt felt better afterwords.

"Daddy! The pwone is winnging!' Kurt called out. Puck picked up his cell phone, and saw it was his mom.

"Hey mom." He said in the phone.

"H-hi No-ah." Puck scrunched his eyebrows together. His mom was crying.

"Mom...Whats wrong?" He asked, standing up.

"Honey, Your Grandma. She's passed last night in her sleep." Puck paled, then hung up. He sat on he couch, as Kurt came over.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, looking worried.

"Kurt...In a few days, your going to spend time with auntie Mercedes and Uncle Sam." Kurt looked surprised.

"Am I in twouble?' Kurt asked, his eyes glassy. Puck's eyes widened, then shook his head.

"No, Kurtie. Come up here." He motioned for Kurt to climb in his lap. Kurt did as he said.

"You aren't in trouble. Your always my good boy. Something bad happened, and I need to fix it. I will only be gone for a while. Ok?" Kurt nodded.

"I love you daddy." Kurt whispered, his head in Puck's neck. Puck held onto him for a while, soaking up his nice baby smell and patting his soft hair.

* * *

><p>Puck finished packing just as the doorbell rang. He stuffed one last pair of socks before closing the suitcase, and answered the door.<p>

"Hey Sam, Hey Mercy." he said, motioning for them to come in. Mercedes gave him a hug, and Sam patted him on the back.

"I'm so sorry Puck." She said, and Puck gave her a small smile.

"It's ok." Sam nodded and set their suitcases down.

"So, where's the little squirt?" Sam asked, lighting the mood. Puck's smile got bigger and he pointed to the living room. Kurt was coloring, and had not noticed the two come in.

"Kurt!" He called out. Kurt looked up, smiled, then ran to Mercedes. She picked him up, and kissed his cheek.

"Cedes'!" Kurt squealed. He turned, and saw Sam.

"Sam!" Sam smiled and ruffled Kurt's hair. Puck took Kurt from Mercedes arm's, and said his goodbyes. He handed Kurt to Sam. He left, with a sad look on his face. Mercedes followed Puck out, noticing Puck was worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him.

"It's, this is the first time I left Kurt with out me!" Mercedes chuckled, and patted Puck on the shoulder.

"Puck. Kurt's going to be fine! I swear!" Puck smiled.

"Just call me if anything goes wrong. Oh, just some tips.. Kurt sometimes has nightmares. Warm Milk works every time. Did I even get any milk? I should check..." Mercedes stopped him.

"Bye!"She made Puck get in his car and Leave.

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked into see Sam Holding Kurt in his arms, and counting to three before pretending to drop him, Sam having his hand on the back of Kurt's neck.<p>

"One. Two...Three!" And Sam made Kurt laugh again. Mercedes giggled from her spot, and Sam turned to see her watching him, with a small smile, he set Kurt on the ground.

"Remember when Kurt was only a few months old, and Mike did that, and Kurt spit up on him?" They laughed at the memory.

"Or when he kept pulling Quinn's hair, and he yanked an extension out?" They laughed again.

"Or when he stole Artie's glasses?" That started them off anew.

"Good times. Good Times." Sam said, wiping a few stray tears.

* * *

><p>When Mercedes woke up the next morning, it was to Sam pacing the floor, holding Kurt in his arms, with a green blanket wrapped around them. Kurt was sucking on an old pacifier, and looking sick. He was slightly asleep.<p>

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"I woke up, and Kurt was in the bathroom, looking green. He threw up on the floor before I knew what was wrong. I called the doctor. It's just a mild stomach bug. Lasts about two days."

Mercedes made a soft, sad cooing noise. "The poor baby."

"Yeah. I gave him some medicine, though. I almost had to get his temperature rectally, until I found an one were you could check the temperature through his ear."

Mercedes made a move to get Kurt, but Sam stopped her.

"I got him. I don't want to move him, until he is completely asleep." Mercedes looked sad for a moment, then shook her head.

"Ok. Do you need anything?" She asked, wanting to help. Sam thought for a moment.

"Can you get his stuffed bear? He was wanting it earlier, I just didn't want him to throw up on it."

"Sure." She left the room to go get the bear. When she came back, Sam was checking Kurt's pull-Up.

"He had an accident. I don't blame him, he's feeling pretty bad right now. I don't think he even knows he had one."

Mercedes thought for a moment.

"I think there's diapers in Puck's bathroom cabinet, We could put them on him, just for his sickness days." Sam agreed to this.

Kurt had yet to respond, Being groggy. Sam carefully laid him on the towel set up on the bed, and slid his Pajama bottoms off, and the wet Pull-Up before cleaning him and sliding the diaper on. He put the wet pajama pants in the hamper, and threw the Pull-up in the trash.

Kurt was fully asleep now, clutching the bear, and sucking on the passifier.

Sam carried Kurt to the living room, setting him up so he could sleep comfortably and they could still check on him to see if he was ok.

Mercedes Kissed his forehead, and dimmed the lights.

"Have a good rest, Kurtie." She whispered.

* * *

><p>What do you think? R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
